Bloodmoon
AUTHORS NOTE: The person who is narrating this is slightly insane, so if anything sounds strange, I'm writing from the perspective of an insane person. Prologue In the future, there is a doctor. Several doctors, actually. But one doctor stood out. He decided everything that his new country did. Dr. Visius Terror. He formed a country, where technology was banished, and religion also. He created a new beleif. One where the seven deadly sins were demons who could posses people, and the only way to get them out is exorcism. Torture. Dr. Terror made hospitals, and created new demons for the sins. The hospitals were places or exorcism and torture, people died during what he called treatment. He tortured the demons out of the people, in unthinkable ways, but it got rid of the demons, he claimed. These exorcisms were performed at festivals, held once a month, which he called "Terrorfest", and it was terrible. It happened every month on the Bloodmoon, when the night makes the moon look scarlet. He replaced the old demons, with new ones, ones more evil, ones he claimed were actual people, living among us. He called the Lust demon Elorhia, the Gluttony demon Britta, the Envy demon Adalyyah, the Wrath demon Vielle, the Sloth demon Seah, the Greed demon Cydlin, and the Pride demon Khyiana. They were all females, because most cases were in females. There was no way to escape being possesed, you just had to pray you never will be. It is the most horrible experience you will have in your lifetime, next to Dr. Terror's "treatment". Chapter One- Awakening into a Nightmare My head jets up, causing a sharp pain in my neck. What is this place? It looks like a hospital. Things are strewn on the floor, and there are strange, scarlet paintings on the wall. Are they made of... blood? There are also broken and rust automations everywhere... I push myself up off the dirty, cold floor. I make myself aware of my surroundings. A bed, a dresser, both dirty and disgusting. IV bags, filled with blood. What kind of place is this? A teddy bear, with devices stuck into it, covered in blood! This place is messed up, and scary! I look at myself. I remember I am a girl, but I hardly remember my name. L, it started with. I have really long, light orange hair. I'm wearing a white dress, it's stained with blood, and dirt. I have cuts an bruises, and I walk with a limp. There is a door. I turn the rusty knob with my hand, which is covered in blood-stained bandages. A stabbing pain in my hand causes me to pull my hand away. I use my other hand. Locked. I look inside the lock, and see the key in the other side of the door. I pull a poster down from the wall in anger. I don't want to be trapped in this horrible hospital, torture room or whatever it is! I want to go anywhere but here! Then I get an idea. I slip the poster I tore from the wall under the door, and grab the syringe from the poor teddy bear's stomach. I poke the key out of the keyhole, and pull the poster in, there, the key lay, on the brightly coloured poster. I unlock the door, and glare into the hallway. A dim glow from an oil lamp lights the hallway. Another door. Locked again, but writing on the door notes that the key is long gone. I brush my finger against the frosted glass. Aha! I can smash the glass. I look for a stone. All I find is headless automatons, miscellanious objects and more blood paintings. Finally, after searching for a long while, I find a rock, and throw it with as much force as possible at the glass door, which shatters on contact. Being careful not to cut myslef, I step through the door, into what looks like a foyer or a waiting room. Disheveled, and bloody. A book lay in the middle of the floor. I open it. "Joaya, 16, Adalyyah. Sheldry, 28, Elorhia. Kailhe, 23, Seah. Brael, 36, Britta. Ivan, 17, demon unidentified. Linnéa, 17, demon unidentified." I whisper to myself. Linnéa? That is my name? It's a very nice name, but what has caught my attention is the reasons why people are here. All of the reasons are the seven deadly sins! Is everyone here possesed by the new demons of the seven deadly sins? Even me? But they don't know who I'm possesed by, so thank the lord they can't exorcise me at the Terrorfest. They can't exorcise a boy called Ivan either... I glance at another poster. Terrorfest... It's today. 10:00 PM. I look at the Swarovski crystal, diamond and silver watch on my wrist–something from my mother–... 7:30? There's less than 3 hours until Terrorfest! I must go back to my room... No. I will find out what is going on! I run around, and try to find clues, but all I find are 3 doctors! Malyon Johnson, Clio Terror (Dr. Terror's Wife) and Visius Terror himself. I gasp, and start running back to my room. I make it in time, and lie on the floor where I was when I woke. "Clio, Malyon, I've figured out which demons posses Ivan and Linnéa." Dr. Terror says, I hear him down the hallway. "Oh?" Clio asks. "All of them. I sedated them, and gave them a serum so that they are amnesiac for a short period of time, until Terrorfest, then I took a bone sample from their hands, and analysed it, and it came up positive for every single one of the demons." Dr. Terror explains. Suddenly, a shiver goes through me. I remember now, the serum that Dr. Terror has given me has worn off. I stand up, and hold myself up against the wall, my light orange hair in my face, sweat rolls down my face, my arms. My green eyes roll back into my head, and I fall onto the floor. "Linnéa...?" Chapter Two- Nightmare Memories "Linnéa. Come here." My younger sister Ireland calls. I walk over only to see the truck no one ever wants to see in their lifetime. Blackie. The truck who takes the people from their homes because they are possessed by demons of the Seven Deadly Sins. '' ''A lady in pink late-Victorian era clothing comes out. Victorian era clothing is what all the rich people wear now, even though we have all the modern hospitalities of the 22nd Century. My country is like something out of a Steampunk novel, automatons and all. "Good morning Linnéa McGregor. I am Clio Terror, wife to the very honourable Dr. Visius Terror. We have concluded there have been some... unearthly happenings in your house. You, Linnéa Arielle McGregor are possessed by a demon." Pink Lady explains, her face turning from a bright smile to a grim glare towards the end. '' ''She grabs my pale wrist. "Come along then Miss McGregor." Pink Lady says cheerily. I stand there, my pale skin has turned paler. "Come. Along. Linnéa." Clio grits her teeth. She yanks my hand too hard to resist. "NO!" I scream. "Linnie!" Ireland cries. "Linnéa!" My mother calls. She throws something glittery at me. Her watch. The one my father gave her as an engagement gift, other than her ring. It's made of Swarovski crystals, diamonds and silver. It cost him an arm and a leg. I catch it. Ireland and my mother hug as they cry together. '' ''The lady throws me into Blackie, with her big Irish flag on the side. It's a symbol of where we used to live, in Ireland. My sister is also named after our land of green. I curl up in the corner, it seems I am the last stop on the way to Terror Exorcism and Healing Hospital, because there are about 20 voices in the van. A woman crying about her child at home, her voice belongs to Sheldry Fischer, my neighbor. A man worrying about his kids and wife, Brael Luise, my mother's friend's husband. '' ''I stay curled up in the corner. I rock back and forth, a symptom of my minor insanity. I do it all the time. '' ''Soon enough, we arrive at Terror Exorcism and Healing Hospital. I am carried out of the van, and put into a room. Through the days, it seems my insanity gets worse. I am cutting my hands and painting on the walls with my blood, creating scarlet works of horrid art. Rocking back and forth more than I used to. One day, Dr. Terror comes into my room with different tools, and a syringe. He injects me with the syringe, and I feel dreary, and fall backwards... sedated and unaware. I wake with a start. Someone has rapped me on the back with their belt in an attempt to wake me. My eyes dart from all the blurry people in the room. Dr. Terror, Dr. Johnson, Clio and some boy I recognize, but don't remember. "Linnéa, we're switching your ward, you'll be sharing with Ivan." Dr. Terror explains, his voice oddly comforting and calm for somebody who terrorized the entire population of Ireland. Some people like him though... He helps me to my feet, and keeps his hand on my arm as he escorts me to the new ward. Ward 13. "That is a very nice watch Linnéa." He compliments me. Why is he being so nice? He's made an entire country fearful of himself! Clio opens a door marked with a large 13. Ivan and I walk in. It's cold. Depressing. It's like someone died in here... There's more blood on the walls, and the beds. I decide to take the corner. I hold my knees to my chest and stare forward blankly. "Linnéa?" Ivan whispers. I look up at him. "Do you remember me?" He asks. After about 5 seconds of considering saying no, it hits me. I do remember Ivan. I remember being teased in school, and him punching Mamrie Gedderson in the face for calling me names. I remember him sticking up for me. Helping me up off the ground. Falling for him. "Yes." I reply. "You were pretty much the only friend I had in school. I admired you for that." Ivan and I talk until about 9:00 when Clio comes in to tell us that there's an hour and a hald until Terrorfest. "I guess we're gonna die tonight." Ivan assumes. "Probably." I agree. "Can I tell you something before we do?" He asks, biting his lip. He is so beautiful, golden hair, blue eyes, and he's very sweet. I cannot contain my feelings of affection for him, and I blush. "I love you, Linnéa." He is very confident with his words. "I love you too." I respond. "Really?" He asks. I nod. I lie down on the wood, and close my eyes, happy thoughts in my head. Chapter 3- Escaping Terrorfest TANG! A massive ring of a bell wakes me up. Ivan apparently was asleep too. Dr. Terror appears at the door. "Ivan, Linnéa, it's time for Terrorfest." I push myself up off the ground. Walking behind Dr. Terror, Ivan and I stand side by side. He takes my hand, and I smile at him. He is very comforting, and I'm glad I'm spending my last moments with him. All I can think about is Ireland, and how much I miss her and mum. On a large stage that we are escorted to, many people, obviously possessed, are sitting around, crying, or rocking back and forth. Large shipments of patients come, and soon there are hundreds of people back here, and automatons are waiting on all of them. One comes up to me with a platter of wine, and I snap it's body in half. Emotions, anger, fury, rage, furiosity, insanity, sadness all fly out of me. As well as sparks from the automaton. Glass shatters and wine spills, and all the possessed people look at me like I'm a freak. I am. No normal person would be able to even slightly bend an automaton, and I broke it in half completely with no effort. I crumble to the floor, and sit there. Lonely. Ivan pulls me into his lap, and I just sit on his lap until they begin calling the people out from where we sit. I look at my surroundings. There's a gun beside me. I pick it up and tuck it into the pocket of the pants I changed into earlier. Poor people still dress modernly in this twisted new version of Ireland. Dr. Terror's young voice calls Ivan and I from behind the curtains. I watch them drag the dead, bloody, bruised body of Brael Luise off the stage as we walk up. I choke back a gasp, which comes out as a half choke-half gasp type thing, and sounds plain odd. I feel the gun in the back pocket of my jeans. I make sure it is loaded, and it is. Fully. "What an unfortunate situation. A moment of silence for Brael Luise please." Clio says happily, and proud. It angers me to see that she is happy that Kailhe died! Hate, fury, rage wells up in me. I bring the gun out of my pocket and point it at Clio. She stares at me wide eyed. "You're happy." I say, teeth grinding, and making an awful noise. "Linnéa. What the hell are you doing." Ivan whispers. "Starting a rebellion." I tell him calmly, and make sure that Dr. Terror and Clio heard. "Miss McGregor. There is no need to go to measures that drastic." Dr. Terror tells me calmly, almost laughing. "Oh yeah? You kill at least 6 people every year with your festival, Terror. You just killed Brael. He was my neighbor. He had a wife, and 7 kids. He was the only one who could work for his children were far to young. You probably just killed his whole family, you evil snake." I hiss, and make sure that the entire of Ireland, who is standing on the cold, hard ground by the stage, can hear. My little sister pushes her way through the crowd. "Linnéa! Help me up!" She says. Ivan goes over and picks her up but I just keep pointing at Clio. "I hope you and your exorcists rot in Hell." I snap, and shoot the gun. I don't quiver. My facial expression doesn't change as I watch Clio Terror crumble to the floor, a wound in her stomach, and her mouth bleeding. "Clio!'' Dr. Terror yells. "Feel lucky that I didn't shoot you. Because damn it, I will if I have to." With that, I put the gun away, and walk up to him. I stare into his cold, grey eyes. And that is when I notice, he has a several guards pointing rifles and swords at me. Category:Horror Category:Violent Delights Category:Adventure Category:Romance Category:Battle